1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to towel heating and moisturizing apparatus, and particularly pertains to a new and improved towel heating and moistening apparatus wherein the same directs heated water through an apertured support tray supporting a grouping of towels thereon and further provides for a spray manifold to direct heated water over the support tray supporting the towels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of towel moistening apparatus is well known in the prior art. The prior art has included various devices to provide heated and moistened towels utilized in the application of such towels to various anatomical regions of individuals. Towels of this nature are typically utilized for therapeutic application of moistened heat to an individual as well as application within the shaving art to enable placing of such towels about the face of an individual. Examples of prior art devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,080, for example, to McMahan wherein a reservoir is provided with a heating element to direct heat to towels supported upon a tray overlaying the reservoir. The McMahan patent fails to provide the overhead spray of the instant invention, as well as the reciprocatably mounted reservoir within a cabinet-like structure, as utilized by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,896 to McAvinn sets forth a towel moisturizing apparatus wherein a suitcase-like device is provided with a heating element and a sponge-like member of direct heat to towels and is of interest relative to the heating of towels, but is of a relatively remote organization to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,253 to Andersson sets forth a warming and dampening apparatus wherein a plastic-coated box is folded into a trough and wherein a quantity of water is heated and is poured into the trough and over associated napkins or towels positioned within the trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,402 to Burdick sets forth a warming and heating apparatus for moisturizing towels and other articles wherein a heating element underlies a reservoir to direct heat upwardly to the towels including a thermo-sensor and associated circuitry for controlling the temperature of the water to be heated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,048 to Levy sets forth a towelette dispenser including underlying atttachment which enables heating of the moisturized towels contained within the dispenser.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved towel heating and moistening apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.